kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
United States Armed Forces
The U.S. Military started in 1775 during the Revolutionary War and has been around for a long time and is now one of the strongest Militaries in the World. The United States Armed Forces are the military forces of the United States of America. It consists of the Army, Marine Corps, Navy, Air Force, Space Force, and Coast Guard. The President of the United States is the Commander-in-Chief of the U.S. Armed Forces and forms military policy with the U.S. Department of Defense (DoD) and U.S. Department of Homeland Security(DHS), both federal executive departments, acting as the principal organs by which military policy is carried out. All five armed services are among the seven uniformed services of the United States. From the time of its inception, the U.S. Armed Forces played a decisive role in the history of the United States. A sense of national unity and identity was forged as a result of victory in the First Barbary War and the Second Barbary War. Even so, the founders of the United States were suspicious of a permanent military force. It played a critical role in the American Civil War, continuing to serve as the armed forces of the United States, although a number of its officers resigned to join the military of the Confederate States. The National Security Act of 1947, adopted following World War II and during the Cold War's onset, created the modern U.S. military framework. The Act merged the previously Cabinet-level Department of Warand the Department of the Navy into the National Military Establishment (renamed the Department of Defense in 1949), headed by the Secretary of Defense; and created the Department of the Air Force and the National Security Council. The U.S. Armed Forces are one of the largest militaries in terms of the number of personnel. It draws its personnel from a large pool of paid volunteers. Although conscription has been used in the past in various times of both war and peace, it has not been used since 1972, but the Selective Service System retains the power to conscript males, and requires that all male citizens and residents residing in the U.S. between the ages of 18–25 register with the service. As of 2017, the U.S. spends about US$610 billion annually to fund its military forces and Overseas Contingency Operations. Put together, the U.S. constitutes roughly 40 percent of the world's military expenditures. The U.S. Armed Forces has significant capabilities in both defense and power projection due to its large budget, resulting in advanced and powerful technologies which enables a widespread deployment of the force around the world, including around 800 military bases outside the United States. The U.S. Air Force is the world's largest air force, the U.S. Navy is the world's largest navy by tonnage, and the U.S. Navy and the U.S. Marine Corps combined are the world’s second largest air arm. Military Arsenals Revolutionary War (1770's/80's) Infantry * Native Americans * Slave Volunteer * Militia * Minutemen * Rangers * Line Infantry * Sharpshooter * Grenadiers * US Marines * Officer * Guards * Republican Guard * Spies * Flag Bearer * Musician Calvary * Horsemen * Provincial Cavalry * Light Dragoons * Dragoons * General's Bodyguard Artillery * Sakers * 3-pound Cannon * Mortar * Foot Artillery * Howitzer Foot Artillery * Horse Artillery Sea * Sloop * Brig War of 1812 (1810's) *Militia *Light Infantry *Line Infantry * Sharpshooter * Grenadiers * Rangers *US Marines *Captain *Officer *Flag Bearer * Musician Calvary * Horsemen * Light Dragoons * Dragoons * General's Bodyguard Mexican War (1840's) *Riflemen *Sharpshooter *US Marines *Officer *Flag Bearer * Musician Calvary * Horsemen * Light Dragoons * Dragoons * General's Bodyguard Civil War (1860's) Union Infantry *Riflemen *Elite Riflemen *US Marines *Berdan's Sharpshooter *Zouave *Native American *Medic *Engineer/ Musician *Flag Bearer *Officer *Sergeant *Corporal *Commander *Cavalry Corporal *Cavalry Sergeant *Cavalry Quartermaster Sergeant *Light Artillery Private *Light Artillery Sergeant *Light Artillery Corporal Calvary * Saber Cavalry * Pistol Cavalry * Rifle Cavalry * 2nd U.S Cavalry * Dragoons Artillery * 14-pounder James rifle * 12-pounder "Napoleon" Light Field Gun * 10-pounder Ordnance Rifle * 12-pounder Blakely Rifle * 6-pounder Wiard Rifle * 12-pounder Wiard Rifle * 12-pounder Whitworth Breechloading Rifle * 10-pounder Parrott rifle * 20-pounder Parrott rifle * 30-pounder Parrott rifle * 4.5 inch Siege cannon * 12-pounder Mountain Howitzer * 24-pounder Mortar * 13 inch Siege & Seacoast Mortar * IX-inch Dahlgren Shell Gun * Dahlgren gun naval artillery Experimental * 20 inch Rodman Gun Rapid-fire spring loaded gun * Gatling Gun Sea * Sloop-of-war * Torpedo boat * Gunboat * Ferryboat * Wooden Cruisers * Ironclad cruisers * Ironclad warship * Wooden floating batteries * Ironclad floating batteries * Ironclad steam-powered batteries Confederate Infantry *Militia *Riflemen *20th Tennessee *Elite Riflemen *Grange Guard *Charleston Zouaves *Tiger Soldier *Clinch Rifles *Sharpshooter *Native American *Medic *Engineer/ Musician *Flag Bearer *Officer *Sergeant *Corporal *Commander Calvary * Saber Cavalry * Pistol Cavalry * Rifle Cavalry * Virginia Cavalry Artillery * 6-pounder Smoothbore Field Gun * 14-pounder James rifle * 20-pounder Parrott rifle * 30-pounder Parrott rifle * 12-pounder Blakely Rifle * 12-pounder "Napoleon" Light Field Gun * Heavy 12-pounder Model 1841 Smoothbore * 24-pound Mortar Experimental * 1-pounder Williams Gun * Athens Double-Barrelled Cannon * Hughes breech-loading cannon Sea * Sloop-of-war * Torpedo boat * Gunboat * Wooden Cruisers * Ironclad cruisers * Cotton-clad sidewheel ram * Ironclad warship * Wooden floating batteries * Ironclad floating batteries * Ironclad steam-powered batteries Support * Government blockade runners * Government steamers * Government Transports * Cutters * Hospital ship * tugboat * Tender Spanish-American War (1890's) *Riflemen *African-American Riflemen *Ranger *Marine *Sharpshooter *Medic *Engineer *Officer World War 1 (1910's) * Rifle Infantry * US Marines * Sniper * Shot Gunner * Browning SMG * Grenadier * MG Team * Mortor Team Ground Vehicles *Jeffery number 1 armored car *White 4×2 Model 1917 *Holt Gas-Electric Tank *The Ford 3-ton tank *Light Tank M1917 *Pioneer Tractor Skeleton Tank *Tank Mark VIII International Liberty *The Steam Tank (Tracked) *Holt Three-Wheeled Steam Tank Air Vehicles * Sea Vehicles * World War 2 (1940's) ''' '''Infantry * Riflemen * Paratrooper * Path Finder * Ranger * Marine * SMG soldier * Sniper * Flamethrower * MG Team * Mortor Team * Tank Crew * Pilot * Medic * Engineer * Officer Vehicles Motorcycle * Harley-Davidson WLA Trailers * Ben Hur trailer * Jeep trailer * K-34 trailer * K-35 trailer * K-36 trailer * K-37 trailer * K-38 trailer * K-50 trailer * K-55 trailer * K-72 trailer * M5 Bomb Trailer Artillery Tractors * M4 Tractor * M5 Tractor * M7 Snow Tractor * M26 Armored Tank Transporter Trucks/Cars * Chevrolet G506 * Dodge WC54 Ambulance * Dodge WC51 * Dodge WC62 * Ford WOA2 * Ford/E&L Transport * GMC CCKW 353 * K-50 repair truck * Mack NM * Studebaker US6 * Walter ADUM * Willys MA Jeep * Willys MB Jeep * Chalmers HD7W Armored Cars * M3 Scout Car * M8 Greyhound * M20 Armored Utility Car * T17 Staghound * T27 Armored Car Half Tracks * M2 Half-Track * M3 Half-Track * M9 Half-Track * M13 Multiple Gun Motor Carriage * M15 Combination Gun Motor Carriage * M16 Multiple Gun Motor Carriage * M19 Multiple Gun Motor Carriage * T19 Howitzer Motor Carriage Amphibious Vehicles * GMC DUKW 353 * Ford GPA * M29 Weasel * LVT Light Tanks * M2 Light Tank * M3 Light Tank * M5 Light Tank * M22 Light Tank * M24 Light Tank Medium Tanks * M2 Medium Tank (training vehicle) * M3 Medium Tank * M4 Sherman * Medium Tank M7 * T23 Medium Tank (prototype) * T25 Medium Tank (prototype) Heavy Tanks * M6 Heavy Tank (never used in combat) * M26 General Pershing * T14 Assault Tank (prototype) * T26E4-1 "Super Pershing" * T28 Super Heavy Tank * T29 Super Heavy Tank (prototype) * T30 Super Heavy Tank (prototype) * T32 heavy tank * T34 Super Heavy Tank (prototype) Tank Destroyers * M3 Gun Motor Carriage * M6 Gun Motor Carriage * M9 Tank Destroyer * M10 Tank Destroyer * M18 Hellcat * M36 Gun Motor Carriage * T40 Tank Destroyer (experimental) * T55E1 Gun Motor Carriage (experimental) * T95 Gun Motor Carriage (experimental) Self Propelled Artillery * M4 Mortar Carriage * M7 Gun Motor Carriage * M8 Howitzer Motor Carriage * M12 Gun Motor Carriage * M19 Gun Motor Carriage * M40 Gun Motor Carriage * T18 Howitzer Motor Carriage * T28 Gun Motor Carriage * T34 Calliope * T55E1 Gun Motor Carriage * T92 Howitzer Motor Carriage Air Craft Biplanes * Boeing P-12 * Curtiss F11C Goshawk * Curtiss BF2C Goshawk * Grumman FF * Grumman F3F Monoplanes * Bell P-39 Airacobra * Bell P-63 Kingcobra * Boeing P-26 Peashooter * Brewster F2A Buffalo * CW-21 Demon * P-26 Peashooter * P-35 Guardsman * P-36 Hawk * P-38 Lightning * P-40 Warhawk * P-43 Lancer * P-47 Thunderbolt * P-51 Mustang * P-59 Airacomet * Curtiss P-60 * North American P-64 * P-66 Vanguard * P-75 Eagle * P-80 Shooting Star * North American F-82 Twin Mustang Naval Fighters * F4F Wildcat * F4U Corsair * F6F Hellcat Night Fighters * P-61 Black Widow * Douglas P-70 * P-38M Night Lightning * Grumman F6F Hellcat Transport Aircraft * C-45 Expeditor * C-47 Skytrain * C-46 Commando * C-54 Skymaster * C-64 Norseman * C-69 Constellation * C-75 Stratoliner * C-76 Caravan * C-82 Packet * C-87 Liberator Express * C-108 Flying Fortress * UC-43 Traveler * UC-45 Expediter * UC-61 Forwarder * Lockheed Model 10 Electra * Lockheed Model 18 Lodestar * Lockheed XC-35 * Stinson L-5 Reconnaissance Aircraft * F-6 Mustang * F-4 Lightning * Interstate Cadet (L-6 Grasshopper, L-8 Cadet) * L-1 Vigilant * L-2 Grasshopper * L-3 Grasshopper * L-4 Grasshopper * L-5 Sentinel * Ryan S-C (L-10) * Stinson Voyager (L-9) * Universal L-7 Light Bombers * A-12 Shrike * A-20 Havoc * A-26 Invader * A-27 * A-36 Apache * A-31 Vengeance (Used only by the RAF and Commonwealth air forces) * Lockheed A-28/A-29 * Martin Baltimore Naval Bombers * SBD Dauntless * TBD Devastator * TBF Avenger * SB2A Buccaneer * SB2U Vindicator * SB2C Helldiver Medium Bombers * A-26 Invader * Martin M167 Maryland * B-18 Bolo * B-23 Dragon * B-25 Mitchell * B-26 Marauder * B-34 Lexington * Lockheed PV-1 Ventura * Lockheed PV-2 Harpoon Heavy Bombers * B-17 Flying Fortress * B-29 Superfortress * B-24 Liberator * B-32 Dominator * PB4Y-2 Privateer Floatplanes/Flying Boats * PBY Catalina * G-44 Widgeon * Boeing 314 Clipper * PB2Y Coronado * PBM Mariner * PB2M Mars * SO3C Seamew * OS2U Kingfisher * SOC Seagull * JRF Goose * SC-1 Seahawk * J2F Duck * N-3PB Nomad Gliders * Waco CG-3 Glider * Waco CG-15 Glider * Waco CG-4 Glider * Waco CG-13 Glider Training Aircraft * Beechcraft AT-10 Wichita * Boeing PT-13 Stearman * Boeing-Stearman Kaydet * Cessna AT-17 Bobcat * Curtiss-Wright AT-9 * Curtiss-Wright SNC Falcon * Fairchild AT-21 Gunner * Fairchild PT-19 * North American BT-9 * North American T-6 Texan * Ryan PT-22 Recruit * Ryan ST * Stinson AT-19 Reliant * Timm N2T Tutor * Vultee BT-13 Valiant Helicopters * R-4 Hoverfly * R-6 Hoverfly II Blimps * K-Class Blimp * M-Class Blimp Experimental Aircraft * Beechcraft XA-38 Grizzly * Bell XP-77 * Bell YMF-1 Airacuda * Boeing YB-40 Flying Fortress * Curtiss-Wright XP-55 Ascender * Curtiss XF14C * FR-1 Fireball * Curtiss XF15C * Curtiss XP-46 * Douglas XB-19 * General Airborne Transport XCG-16 Glider * Grumman XF5F Skyrocket * Lockheed XP-58 Chain Lightning * McDonnel FH Phantom * Consolidated Vultee XP-81 * North American XB-28 * Northrop XP-56 * Republic XP-69 * Republic XP-72 * Vought XF5U * Vultee XP-54 Naval Vessels Patrol Boats * Higgins PT boat * Active-class patrol boat Landing Boats * LCA * LCI * LCPL * LCRL * LCS * LCVP * LSD * LSM * LST Minesweepers * Admirable-class minesweeper * Auk-class minesweeper * Hawk-class minesweeper * Lapwing-class minesweeper * Raven-class minesweeper * YMS-1-class minesweeper Logistics Vessels * Achelous-class repair ship * Bagaduce-class fleet tug * Barnegat-class seaplane tender * Casa Grande-class dock landing ship * Casco-class seaplane tender * Crosley-class high speed transport * Diver-class rescue and salvage ship * Dixie-class destroyer tender * Fulton-class submarine tender * General G. O. Squier-class transport ship * Haven-class hospital ship * Mount Hood-class ammunition ship * Mount McKinley-class command ship * Osage-class vehicle landing ship * Cactus-class sea going buoy tender * Diver-class rescue and salvage ship * Iris-class bouy tender * Lake-class cutter * Mesquite-class sea going buoy tender * Owasco-class cutter * Tallapoosa-class cutter * Treasury-class cutter * Wind-class icebreaker * Chicopee-class oiler * Chiwawa-class oiler * Cimarron-class oiler * Escambia-class oiler * Kennebec-class oiler * Mission Buenaventura-class fleet oiler * Patoka-class oiler * Suamico-class oiler * T2 tanker Cargo Ships * Aldebaran-class stores ship * Andromeda-class attack cargo ship * Artemis-class attack cargo ship * Arcturus-class attack cargo ship * Crater-class cargo ship * Liberty ship * Tolland-class attack cargo ship * Type C1-class cargo ship * Type C2-class cargo ship * Type C3-class cargo ship * Type C4-class cargo ship * Victory ship Attack Transports * Arthur Middleton-class attack transport * Doyen-class attack transport * Harris-class attack transport * Haskell-class attack transport * Heywood-class attack transport * McCawley-class attack transport * Ormsby-class attack transport * President Jackson-class attack transport * Windsor-class attack transport Submarines * Balao-class submarine * Cachalot-class submarine * Gato-class submarine * Mackerel-class submarine * O-class submarine * Porpoise-class submarine * R-class submarine * S-class submarine (United States) * Salmon-class submarine * Sargo-class submarine * Tambor-class submarine * Trench-class submarine * V-boat * USS Argonaut (SM-1) * USS Dolphin (SS-169) Destroyers * Bagley-class destroyer * Benham-class destroyer * Benson-class destroyer * Buckley-class escort destroyer * Butler-class escort destroyer * Caldwell-class destroyer * Cannon-class escort destroyer * Clemson-class destroyer * Edsall-class escort destroyer * Evarts-class escort destroyer * Fletcher-class destroyer * Farragut-class destroyer * Gearing-class destroyer * Gleaves-class destroyer * Gridley-class destroyer * Mahan-class destroyer * Porter-class destroyer * Ashville-class frigate (Actually River-class frigate) * Rudderow-class escort destroyer * Sims-class destroyer * Smith-class destroyer * Somers-class destroyer * Sumner-class destroyer * Tacoma-class frigate * Wickes-class destroyer Cruisers * Atlanta-class light cruiser * Baltimore-class heavy cruiser * Brooklyn-class light cruiser * Cleveland-class light cruiser * New Orleans-class heavy cruiser * Northampton-class heavy cruiser * Omaha-class light cruiser * Pensacola-class heavy cruiser * Portland-class heavy cruiser * St. Louis-class light cruiser Battleships * Alaska-class large cruiser * Colorado-class battleship * Florida-class battleship * Iowa-class battleship * Montana-class battleship * New Mexico-class battleship * New York-class battleship * Nevada-class battleship * North Carolina-class battleship * Pennsylvania-class battleship * South Dakota-class battleship * Tennessee-class battleship * Wyoming-class battleship Aircraft Carrier * Bogue-class escort carrier * Casablanca-class escort carrier * Charger-class escort carrier * Commencement Bay-class escort carrier * Essex-class aircraft carrier * Independence-class aircraft carrier * Lexington-class aircraft carrier * Long Island-class escort carrier * Midway-class aircraft carrier * Saipan-class aircraft carrier * Sangamon-class escort carrier * Yorktown-class aircraft carrier * USS Ranger (CV-4) * USS Wasp (CV-7) Korean War (1950's) Personnel * Rifleman * Sub-Machine Gunner * Machine Gunner * Paratrooper * Ranger * Marine * SEAL * Mortar team * Sniper * Flame Thrower * Radio Operator * Medic * Engineer * Officer Land Vehicles * Jeep * M59 Armored Personnel Carrier * M75 Armoured Personnel Carrier * M113 Armoured Personnel Carrier * LVTP-5 * 40mm SPAAG M42 Duster * M24 Chaffee light tank * Light Tank M41 Walker Bulldog * M46 Patton Medium Tank * M47 Patton II Medium Tank * M48 Patton III Medium Tank * T95 Medium Tank * Heavy Tank M103 * M18 Hellcat * M26 Pershing Air Craft * Hiller H-23 Raven Helicopter * Bell H-13 Sioux Helicopter * Douglas A-4 Skyhawk * Douglas A-26 Invader * North American AT-6 Texan * Boeing B-17G * Douglas B-26B Invader * Boeing B-29 Superfortress * North American B-45 Tornado * Curtiss C-46 Commando * Douglas C-47 Skytrain * Douglas C-54 Skymaster * Fairchild C-119 Flying Boxcar * Douglas C-124 Globemaster II * F4U Corsair * F-8 Crusader * Grumman F-11 Tiger * North American F-82 Twin Mustang * Republic F-84 Thunderjet * F-86 Sabre * F-100 Super Sabre * F-101 Voodoo * North American P-51 Mustang * Lockheed P-80 Shooting Star Sea Vessels *Iwo Jima-class amphibious assault ship *Essex-class aircraft carrier *Midway-class aircraft carrier Vietnam War (1960's/70's) 15 years ''' '''Personnel * Rifleman * Sub-Machine Gunner * Machine Gunner * Marine * SEAL * Sniper * Flame Thrower * Mortar Team Land Vehicles Armored Cars * M151 utility truck * Cadillac Gage Commando M706 * M2 Half Track Car * M5 Half-track * M9 Half-track * LARC-LX * BARC Armored Personnel Carriers * M59 Armored Personnel Carrier * M75 Armoured Personnel Carrier * M-76 Otter * M113 Armoured Personnel Carrier * M113 C&V Lynx * M114 Armoured Personnel Carrier * M84 mortar carrier * LVTP-5 Light Tanks * M24 Chaffee * T92 Light Tank * M41 Walker Bulldog * M551 Sheridan Medium Tanks * M4 Sherman Medium Tank * M48 Patton Medium Tank * M67 "Zippo" * M60 Patton Medium Tank * Medium Tank M60A2 “Starship” Heavy Tanks * Heavy Tank M103 * Centurion Anti-Air Tanks * M42 Duster Self-Propelled Guns * Cadillac Gage Commando * M50 Ontos * M107 175mm Self-Propelled Gun * M108 105 mm Self-Propelled Howitzer * M109 howitzer * 90mm GMC M56 Scorpion Self-propelled gun Air Craft *Northrop F-5 *F-4 Phantom II *F-8 Crusader *F-14 Tomcat *Lockheed AC-130 Gunship Sea Vessels * LCVP * LCM * Mark I PBRs * Iwo Jima-class amphibious assault ship * Tarawa-class amphibious assault ship * Essex-class aircraft carrier * Midway-class aircraft carrier * Forrestal-class aircraft carrier * Kitty Hawk-class aircraft carrier * Enterprise-class aircraft carrier Gulf War(1990's) Personnel * Marine * Nuclear, Biological, & Chemical Warfare Trooper * Sniper * Machine Gunner *Sub-Machine Gunner * Mortar Team * SEAL * Pilot Land Vehicles * Humvee * M103 HMMWV * M997A2 HMMWV Ambulance * M997A3 HMMWV * M998 HMMWV * M1025 HMMWV * M1037 HMMWV * M1113 HMMWV * M1114 HMMWV Up-Armored Armament Carrier * M1116 HMMWV Up-Armored Armament Carrier * M1145 Up-Armored Armament Carrier * M1151 HMMWV Up-Armored Armament Carrier * M1152 HMMWV Up-Armored Cargo/Troop Carrier * M1165 HMMWV Up-Armored Command and Control Carrier * M1167 HMMWV Up-Armored TOW Carrier * AN/TWQ-1 Avenger * AM General M925 * AM General M813 * M35 cargo truck * M113 Armored Personnel Carrier * AAVP-7A1 * M2 Bradley * M1 Abrams * M109 howitzer * M270 MLRS Air Craft * AH-1W Super Cobra * A-10 Thunderbolt II * F-14 Tomcat * F-15 Eagle * F-15E Strike Eagle * F-16 Fighting Falcon * Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk *Lockheed AC-130 Gunship Sea Vessels * Iwo Jima-class amphibious assault ship * Tarawa-class amphibious assault ship * Wasp-class amphibious assault ship * Midway-class aircraft carrier * Forrestal-class aircraft carrier * Kitty Hawk-class aircraft carrier * Enterprise-class aircraft carrier * Nimitz-class aircraft carrier War on Terror (Modern Day/2010's) Personnel *Riflemen *Marine *Support *CBRN Specialist *Sniper *Mortar Team *Machine Gunner *Sub-Machine Gunner *Navy Diver *Paratrooper *Ranger *Navy SEAL *Green Baret *Anti-Air *Technician *Engineer *Medic *Military Police *Pilot *Officer *Commander Ground Vehicles unmanned * Dragon Runner * iRobot 510 Packbot * XM1216 Small Unmanned Ground Vehicle * iRobot 110 FirstLook * iRobot 710 Warrior * Foster-Miller TALON * MARCbot IV * Remotec ANDROS * iRobot R-Gator * Squad Mission Support System (SMSS) * M160 * Modular Advanced Armed Robotic System * Black Knight (Unmanned Combat Vehicle) manned * r-gator * Teryx 750 Light Tactical All Terrain Vehicle * MRZR 2 Light Tactical All Terrain Vehicle * MRZR 4 Light Tactical All Terrain Vehicle * Ranger Special Operations Vehicle * Interim Fast Attack Vehicle * Light Strike Vehicle * Advanced Light Strike Vehicle * M1161 Growler internally transportable vehicle * Desert Patrol Vehicle * Light Strike Vehicle * Advanced Light Strike Vehicle * Ranger Special Operations Vehicle * Interim Fast Attack Vehicle 157 * Guardian Angel Air-Deployable Rescue Vehicle9 * M1161 Light Strike. Vehicle (LSV) * M1163 Expeditionary Fire Support System (EFSS) Prime Mover * Ground Mobility Vehicle * Grader * Wheel tractor-scraper * Backhoe * Caterpillar D7 * John Deere 850J Medium Crawler Tractor (MCT) * Caterpillar D9 * M816 Wrecker * Ground Mobility Vehicle *M1025 HMMWV *M103 HMMWV *M1113 HMMWV *M1114 HMMWV Up-Armored Armament Carrier *M1116 HMMWV Up-Armored Armament Carrier *M1145 Up-Armored Armament Carrier *M1151 HMMWV Up-Armored Armament Carrier *M1152 HMMWV Up-Armored Cargo/Troop Carrier *M1165 HMMWV Up-Armored Command and Control Carrier *M1167 HMMWV Up-Armored TOW Carrier *M1097 HMMWV-Unarmored Cargo/Troop/Air-defense Carrier (Avenger) *M997A2 HMMWV Ambulance *AN/TWQ-1 Avenger *Joint Light Tactical Vehicle *Pandur I *M1117 Guardian Armored Security Vehicle *Light Armored Vehicle-L *Light Armored Vehicle-M (Mortar) *Light Armored Vehicle-C2 (Command & Control) *Light Armored Vehicle 25 A1/A2 * LAV-AT (Anti-Tank) * LAV-R (Recovery) * LAV-LOG (Logistics) * LAV-MEWSS (Mobile Electronic Warfare Support System) * M1126 Stryker Infantry Carrier Vehicle *M1127 Stryker Reconnaissance Vehicle *M1128 Stryker Mobile Gun System *M1129 Stryker Mortar Carrier *M1130 Stryker Commander Vehicle *M1131 Stryker Fire Support Vehicle *M1132 Stryker Engineer Squad Vehicle *M1133 Stryker Medical Evacuation Vehicle *M1134 Stryker Anti Tank Guided Missile Vehicle *M1135 Stryker Nuclear Biological Chemical Reconnaissance Vehicle *XM1296 "Dragoon' *Bison (armoured personnel carrier) *General Dynamics Flyer *Armored Ground Mobility System *M1200 Armored Knight *M93A1 Fox *Medium Tactical Vehicle Replacement * LARC-V * Heavy Equipment Transport System * M35 2½ ton cargo truck * M939 Truck * M970 * Family of Medium Tactical Vehicles * Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck * Logistics Vehicle System * Palletized Load System * Commercial Utility Cargo Vehicle * R-11 Refueler * Gun Truck * MIM-104 Patriot * Terminal High Altitude Area Defense * M142 High Mobility Artillery Rocket System * M270A1 M270''' Multiple Launch Rocket System * Amphibious Combat Vehicle *AAVP-7A1 (Personnel Assault Amphibious Vehicle) * AAVC-7A1 (Command Assault Amphibious Vehicle) * AAVR-7A1 (Recovery Assault Amphibious Vehicle) * M9 Armored Combat Earthmover * M113 armored personnel carrier * M58 Wolf * M113A3 APC * M113 Armored Medical Evacuation Vehicle (AMEV) * M548A3 Cargo Carrier * M577A3 Medical Vehicle * M901A3 Improved TOW Vehicle (ITV) * M1059A3 Lynx Smoke Generator Carrier (SGC) * M1064A3 Mortar Carrier * M1068A3 Standard Integrated Command Post System (SICPS) Carrier *M992A2 FAASV *M5BA3 Wolf *Bradley Fighting Vehicle *M3A3 Bradley *Bradley Engineer Squad Vehicle *M7 Bradley Fire Support Vehicle (B-FiST) *Bradley Battle Command Vehicle (BCV) *M4 Command and Control Vehicle *Armored Multi-Purpose Vehicle *M88 Recovery Vehicle *RG-31 * RG-33 * Cougar * International MaxxPro * BAE Caiman * Oshkosh M-ATV * Buffalo– 200 * JERRV * Husky VMMD * M60 AVLB *M104 Wolverine *M1A1 Abrams Main Battle Tank *M1A2 Abrams SEP *M1A2 Abrams SEPv2 *M1 Assault Breacher Vehicle *M109A6 Paladin '''Air Craft * MH-6M Little Bird * MQ-8 Fire Scout * UH-1 Iroquois * UH-1Y Venom * UH-60 Black Hawk * AH-64 Apache * SH-3 Sea King * AW101 * Boeing CH-47 Chinook * V-22 Osprey * Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion * MQ-1 Predator Drone * A-10 Thunderbolt II (Warthog) * F-14 Tomcat * F-15 Eagle * F-15E Strike Eagle * F-16 Fighting Falcon * F22 Raptor * F-35 Lightning II * AV-8B Harrier II * Northrop YF-17 * Boeing F/A-18E/F Super Hornet *Lockheed AC-130 Gunship * B1 Lancer * B-2 Spirit Bomber * B-52 Stratofortress * AC-130W Stinger II Sea Vessels * CRRC rubber raiding craft * NSW RHIB * Special Operations Craft-Riverine (SOC-R) * Cyclone-class patrol ship * Avenger-class mine countermeasures ship * Freedom-class littoral combat ship * Independence-class littoral combat ship * Zumwalt-class stealth guided missile destroyer * Arleigh Burke-class guided-missile destroyer *Virginia-class attack submarine *Ohio-class ballistic missile submarine *Ticonderoga-class cruiser *San Antonio-class amphibious transport dock *Tarawa-class amphibious assault ship *Wasp-class amphibious assault ship *America-class amphibious assault ship *Kitty Hawk-class aircraft carrier *Enterprise-class aircraft carrier *Nimitz Class Aircraft Carrier * Gerald R. Ford-class aircraft carrier * Virginia Class Submarines Bombs * Tomahawk Missile * MOAB * Davy Crockett * Neutron Bomb * Little Boy Uranium Atomic Bomb * Fat Man Plutonium Atomic Bomb * Cobalt bomb * B83 Hydrogen Bomb * Castle Bravo * B41 Thermo-Nuclear Bomb us-military-ranks.png|Ranks Combat-Vehicles-of-US-Military-Infographic.jpg United States (2030) * Riflemen * Ranger * Marine * Paratrooper * Sniper * Machine Gunner * Mortar Team * Navy SEAL * Green Berets * medic * engineer * officer Vehicles * MAARS Robot * HDT Storm SRTV * Joint Light Tactical Vehicle * Ultra AP * Ground X Vehicle * Laser Avenger * M1126 Infantry Carrier Vehicle * Amphibious Combat Vehicle * Black Knight Tank * M1A3 Abrams Air Craft/Aerospace Craft * Black Knight Transformer * Aerial Reconfigurable Embedded System (ARES) * Yates Electrospace Silent Eagle * Boeing MH-139 * Sikorsky S-92 * Sikorsky S-97 Raider * Sikorsky CH-53K King Stallion * Bell V-247 Vigilant * Bell V-280 Valor * General Atomics MQ-9B Protector / SkyGuardian (Predator B) * Boeing Phantom Eye * General Atomics Avenger * Kratos XQ-222 Valkyrie * General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon * Boeing F/A-18E/F Super Hornet * F-22 Raptor * F-35 Lightning II * Boeing T-X * F/A-XX * Boeing MQ-25 Stingray * RQ-170 Sentinel * B-21 Raider * Lockheed TR-X * Boeing KC-46 Pegasus * Lockheed Martin SR-72 Naval Vessels * Arleigh Burke-class destroyer * Zumwalt-class Destroyer * Columbia-class submarine Category:United States Military